The present invention relates in general to vehicle analyzing equipment and in particular to a dual indicating tachometer for displaying differences between the rotational speed of the vehicle's engine and the vehicle's clutch shaft.
While many various types of tachometer-type monitoring and display devices exist today, few if any, direct themselves to the monitoring and measurement of a vehicle's operating characteristics in more than one location on a single power transmission circuit. Additionally, few, if any such devices, attempt to provide a display media for the user of such a vehicle in which the operating characteristics of two or more elements within the power transmission circuit are conveniently and effectively compared so that the user, at a glance, can immediately be apprised of the vehicle's operating characteristics.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a dual indicating tachometer for utilization with the vehicle in order to differentiate quickly and easily between the rotating speeds of the engine and the clutch shaft of the vehicle.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a facilitated display apparatus which quickly and effectively discloses the differences in the operating speeds of the elements to the user so that a user can have an immediate interpretation of the rotating speed differences.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an effective dual indicating tachometer apparatus to identify the proper time in which to shift gears on a manual transmission vehicle.
Further it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual indicating apparatus so as to inform the user of the clutch operation and efficiency of the vehicle in order to minimize clutch wear.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an excellent training aid for drivers just learning how to drive manual shift vehicles through the capabilities described herein.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.